


the way your eyes look into me

by akamine_chan



Series: The Sharpest Lives [2]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun Ghoul left Battery City with the clothes on his back and a pocketful of pills in all the colors of the rainbow.  Blues to bring you down, reds to bring you up, and greens to numb your feelings.  He owned nothing else but his name.</p><p>He was sixteen years old.</p><p>He snuck out through the sewers like so many others who were hoping for a new life outside of the influence of BL/ind.  Getting <i>out</i> wasn't the problem.  Figuring out what to do next...<i>that</i> was the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way your eyes look into me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tempore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempore/gifts).



> Written for Tempore's birthday - happy birthday, sweetie!
> 
> Lightning beta by Andeincascade, title from _Masters of Ravenkroft_ by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> Warnings for underage (16 year old Fun Ghoul meets up with Party Poison), and implied violence, some blood and injury.
> 
> Five people Fun Ghoul fucked (or got fucked by)
> 
> Part of the Sharpest Lives 'verse, but definitely a stand-alone story.
> 
> Ebook available [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4494519).

Five people Fun Ghoul fucked (or got fucked by)

1\. Party Poison

Fun Ghoul left Battery City with the clothes on his back and a pocketful of pills in all the colors of the rainbow. Blues to bring you down, reds to bring you up, and greens to numb your feelings. He owned nothing else but his name.

He was sixteen years old.

He snuck out through the sewers like so many others who were hoping for a new life outside of the influence of BL/ind. Getting _out_ wasn't the problem. Figuring out what to do next... _that_ was the problem.

The Zones were a dangerous place; BL/ind wasn't lying about that. Ghoul hadn't been outside for more than a couple of days before someone tried to mug him for what little he had. 

"Fuck," Ghoul said, holding up his hands. "Easy, dude. I ain't got anything worth stealing."

The guy gestured with his raygun. "Take 'em off." He was filthy and he stank, looking strung out and desperate.

"What?" Ghoul didn't understand. "Take what—oh, fuck no. I ain't giving you my clothes. You can just fucking shoot me." He crossed his arms and raised his chin. "Go ahead. Shoot me."

"The hell?" The guy shook his gun at Ghoul. "I could ghost you, you stupid fuck."

"Whatever." Ghoul didn't roll his eyes, but it was a near thing. He stood there, defiant. If this fuckhead wanted to dust him for his fucking clothes, he could go right ahead and do it. Ghoul was _done_ with stupid shitheads like this guy. "Bring it," he snarled.

The guy's eyes flickered to Ghoul's left before he went pale and swallowed hard. "Uh, no, nevermind," he said before turning and disappearing down an alleyway.

Ghoul had a moment to gloat to himself before someone purred, "Hey, motorbaby," right against his ear, breath hot and wet, sending a shiver down his back.

He spun around quickly and backed away from the stranger, who was grinning at him, sharp and predatory, red hair like a beacon. "Hey," he said, trying for casual.

The dude walked around Ghoul, eyeing him from head to toe and licking his lips. "What's your name, pretty boy?"

"Fuck you," Ghoul said.

"Sure, baby, if that's what you want," the stranger said. "You wanna come back to my place?" He smiled again. "I'll show you a good time."

Ghoul studied him, lean and tan, and weighed his options. He went with his instincts. "Okay."

The guy threw his head back and laughed. "Name's Poison, sugar, Party Poison. What's your handle?"

"Fun Ghoul."

Poison just raised an eyebrow. "Shiny. Let's go."

* * *

It was rough and hot; Poison spread him out on a mattress, opened him up with his mouth and his fingers and his tongue until Ghoul was writhing and desperate. Poison fucked him while he moaned and gasped into the pillow, clutching at the thin blankets and shouting when he fell off the sharp edge of his pleasure into warm lassitude.

Poison pulled Ghoul close, afterward. Held him and petted his hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

It felt like coming home.

2\. JustJay

He would never admit it to anyone, but he fell in love with JustJay, hard. She was a motorbaby from Zone 3 that he met at a Fuck You house where Poison's friend Gerard's band was playing.

She was beautiful, curved and small, and had a brilliant smile that made his heart beat faster. JustJay took him home, pulled his clothes off and pushed him onto the bed, whispering all the filthy things she wanted to do to him. Ghoul's hands shook on her hips as she straddled him, pushing up into her heat and wetness, gasping at how _good_ she felt.

"Jay—oh fuck, I—" he stuttered, and she leaned down to swallow his words with a kiss. 

"It's okay, baby," she said, and for a while, it was.

* * *

They went their separate ways, because they couldn't figure out how to make things work. She had her life, he had his; both of them trying to make a difference in an indifferent world. He didn't let her see his tears, just kissed her one last time and turned to go, biting back all the words he wanted to say.

Sometimes, when the loneliness became unbearable, he'd seek her out and she'd welcome him back with her sad smile and he'd have another night to regret the choices he made.

3\. Show Pony

Ghoul met zie through Poison, of course. Poison had an amazing number of connections out in the Zones, and when Ghoul was looking for a particular part for his newest masterpiece, Poison sent him to Show Pony.

Zie was...different, new and shiny and exciting. And sweet; Pony was probably the nicest person Ghoul had ever met out in the Zones, even though zie tried to pretend otherwise. There was something almost fragile about zie and Ghoul was careful.

He loved kissing Pony; zie kissed like it mattered, like each kiss was the most important thing that zie ever did, putting all of zie's attention and focus into it. It was smokin' hot and never failed to rev Ghoul's motor up. Pony liked to leave marks behind, hickeys and bitemarks that always elicited wolf-whistles from the Killjoys, but Ghoul didn't mind. Zie was worth it.

Thing was, though, that Pony was in love with someone else, even if zie couldn't admit it to zieself. Ghoul didn't mind playing second fiddle, but he certainly didn't want to be in the way when Pony finally had a revelation about who really mattered to zie.

Dr. Death-Defying was one badass motherfucker, wheelchair or no, and Ghoul made sure to tread carefully around him. Because one day, Pony would be kissing _him_ with zie's single-minded intensity. 

4\. Chibi

Chibi was hot and fast and she fucked her way through the Killjoys with ruthless abandon, starting with Kobra then moving onto Jet, Ghoul and finally Poison. She tried to steal the Am, and tried to steal their hearts. Ghoul didn't hold it against her, the Zones were rough and you did what you had to do, but Poison never forgave. Or forgot.

5\. Atomic Jumper

After living in the Zones for so long, Ghoul would have thought he'd be able to spot a narc a klick away. But Jumper was the first and last time he let himself be fooled.

And maybe it was because he was lonely and missing JustJay, but he let Jumper into his life, Jumper with his sly smile and easy stance. Jumper was good with his mouth and his hands and Ghoul found it hard to say no. It was another thing that haunted him, late at night.

When Kobra and Jet almost got killed on the raid, Poison was furious, raging, because somehow, somehow BL/ind _knew_ and had been expecting them. It'd been a trap and it was fucking obvious they'd been set up. On the drive back, with Jet's blood _drip, drip, dripping_ in the backseat, it hit Ghoul with crystal clarity what had happened, who had snitched to BL/ind.

They left Kobra and Jet safe in the hands of Pony and Dr. D before heading back to the diner. Ghoul tried not to think of the blood and the white shine of bone under torn flesh.

He kicked Jumper out of their bed and while Poison stood by with a raygun, Ghoul went through all of Jumper's belongings until he found the beacon. He gave Jumper a chance to explain, to try to talk his way out of it, but he didn't even try, resigned.

Ghoul couldn't feel anything past the iciness in his chest. He pulled his own gun and gestured for Jumper to go outside.

Poison touched his arm. "Ghoul—let me, I can—"

He shook his head. "My fucking mess. I'll clean it up." Ghoul knew of a million places to hide a body, but tonight, he only needed one.

-fin-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] The Way Your Eyes Look Into Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/617397) by [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5)
  * [A Long Way From Battery City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/648902) by [wallamby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallamby/pseuds/wallamby)
  * [Lather the Blood on Your Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616335) by [myxstorie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie)




End file.
